


per oggi

by samarskite



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Babysitting, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, luchino non capisce la fisica quantistica, martino è il genitore noioso, maturità, niccolò è il genitore figo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samarskite/pseuds/samarskite
Summary: “Grazie”, dice Martino, d’un tratto, colpito dalla realizzazione di non averlo ancora detto ad alta voce.”Di che? Di averti devastato il salotto?”, ride Niccolò, scuotendo la testa.“No, di aiutarmi”, replica Martino, facendo spallucce, deciso a non farsi distrarre dalla serietà di ciò che sta cercando di dire. “Con la maturità, con il babysitting di oggi, in generale”.Niccolò gli offre un sorriso, per poi premere le labbra nella sua solita smorfia divertita: “Non c’è di che”, risponde.





	per oggi

“Scusate regà, ma io mi sa che non ho mica capito”, interviene Luchino, alzando la mano come se la scuola non fosse finita da una settimana e lui si trovasse ancora in classe.

Giovanni alza così tanto gli occhi al cielo da lasciarne intravedere solo il bianco, Elia affonda il viso tra le mani e Martino abbandona l’evidenziatore sul tavolo in un gesto di rinuncia; l’unico a limitarsi a sorridere è Niccolò, seduto a capotavola con una matita infilata dietro l’orecchio e un post-it incollato sul petto con sopra scritto _Hey, teacher_. “Cosa c’è che non ti è chiaro?”

Luchino corruccia le sopracciglia e osserva il foglio davanti a sé come se lo avesse personalmente offeso. Sono a casa di Martino a studiare da giorni (perché è la casa più tranquilla e soprattutto quella più fresca), allontanandosi solo per dormire ognuno nei propri letti; sembrava un’idea intelligente, quando l’ha proposta Giovanni, ma stanno iniziando a non farcela più.

“Che differenza c’è tra Heisenberg e Bohr? Non dicono la stessa cosa? E che c'entra Schrödinger?”

Niccolò si morde il labbro inferiore e scuote la testa: “Ti ricordi cosa dice il principio di indeterminazione?”

“Eh, praticamente... che non si può sapere dove sta una — particella? — se si sa la sua velocità... e non si può sapere la velocità se sai dove sta la particella?”, risponde Luchino, sbirciando dal foglio degli appunti cercando di dare meno nell’occhio possibile.

Martino non sa che cosa abbia spinto Niccolò, già uscito dal liceo da quasi un anno e in piena sessione universitaria, a prendersi sulle spalle quattro ignoranti sotto maturità ed aiutarli a studiare. Gliel’ha chiesto più volte, ma l’unica risposta che abbia mai ottenuto è stata una scrollata di spalle. Non solo: nonostante Niccolò lo abbia rassicurato di ricordarsi ancora tutto e di non stare perdendo tempo a ripassare per loro, Martino lo ha in realtà beccato poche settimane fa a sfogliare i suoi libri di quest’anno, mentre Niccolò pensava che stesse dormendo.

Non che gli dispiaccia, dato che Niccolò li sta aiutando davvero ed altrimenti riuscirebbero a vedersi pochissimo; tuttavia, quando Niccolò non motiva le proprie azioni è generalmente quando bisogna iniziare a preoccuparsi, ed è per questo che Martino preferisce stare sul chi vive. Anche se finora nulla pare supportare questa sua diffidenza.

“Okay, mentre invece Bohr cos’è che dice?”, chiede pazientemente Niccolò, mentre Elia e Giovanni lo osservano come se stesse dimostrando la pazienza di un santo.

In quel momento, il cellulare di Martino inizia a squillare.

Sullo schermo campeggia la scritta “Papà”.

Martino valuta per qualche secondo di non rispondere; suo padre è finalmente passato a prendere gli ultimi scatoloni poco tempo fa, e dopo le due imbarazzanti cene che ci sono state a casa della sua nuova famiglia Martino ha deciso di tenersene lontano il più possibile. Non ha niente in comune con loro. Non li vuole. Non lo vogliono.

Tuttavia, sa che ignorare suo padre significa solo ricevere una seconda telefonata tra mezz’ora, e questo potrebbe compromettere il pomeriggio di studio; perciò, Martino fa segno ai suoi amici di continuare a studiare e si alza dal tavolo, per allontanarsi e non disturbarli.

“Pronto, papà?”, risponde, rifugiandosi in corridoio da Luchino che ripete e dallo sguardo preoccupato che gli sta lanciando Niccolò.

“Ah, Martino. Bravo, meno male che hai risposto”, replica subito suo padre distrattamente, come se stesse facendo cinquanta azioni diverse contemporaneamente e parlare con Martino fosse la cinquantunesima. La sua voce ha il leggero, sordo rimbombo tipico di chi sta chiamando dallo speaker di una macchina. “Sei a casa?”

“Sì, sto —”

“Ah, bene, bene. Bravo, sono lì fra cinque minuti”.

Martino sente la stizza montargli in gola. “Che significa che sei qua fra cinque minuti? Io sto studiando, non posso —”

“Paola è a lavoro e la babysitter è svanita e non risponde, avremmo bisogno che ci tenessi Mattia per qualche ora”.

“Cosa? Io —”

“Grazie mille. Ciao”, taglia corto suo padre con fare sbrigativo, e con un _click_ cade la linea. Martino rimane fermo, col cellulare ancora accostato all’orecchio, a guardare un punto indefinito nel corridoio.

Non sa quanto rimanga lì, cercando di gestire e processare l’infinita quantità di emozioni violente e contrastanti che sta provando in questo momento. Suo padre è l’unico in grado di farlo sentire ancora come si sentiva una volta, prima di Niccolò: confuso, dispettoso, ignorato, falso e, soprattutto, arrabbiato. Tremendamente arrabbiato. Di quella rabbia cieca che gli fa venire voglia di prendere a calci le cose.

Suo padre non ha alcun diritto, _alcun_ —

“Marti! Suona il citofono!”, lo chiama Giovanni dalla sala.

Martino si fa scivolare il telefono in tasca e va ad aprire la porta, cercando di mantenere un’espressione che sia il più neutra possibile.

Dalle scale del condominio sente il rimbombare di passi pesanti e, dopo poco, vede emergere la figura di un bambino, piccolo piccolo in confronto all’enorme zaino Invicta che sta portando sulle spalle.

“Ciao”, gli dice Martino, cercando di tenere a mente che il problema non è lui, ma l'uomo che si è ritrovato a fargli da padre.

Il bambino, senza dire una parola, gli fa ciao con la mano. Martino lo lascia entrare e poi chiude la porta di casa.

“Ragazzi”, dice, con il tono di chi deve fare un annuncio, “questo è Mattia”.

Luchino ed Elia smettono di discutere su quale dei cinque fisici che devono studiare fosse il più brutto, mentre Giovanni solleva lo sguardo dai suoi appunti e Niccolò, ancora seduto a capotavola e con la matita dietro l’orecchio, si volta per vedere in viso Martino ed il nuovo arrivato.

Il silenzio che segue è imbarazzante, intriso per metà di confusione e per metà di terrore che qualcuno chieda chi sia quel bambino.

Quale sarebbe la risposta di Martino? Il figlio della compagna di suo padre? Il suo fratellastro?

Cosa si dice per non ferire i sentimenti di un bambino di sette anni? Un bambino di sette anni ha sentimenti a riguardo? Gliene frega qualcosa?

“S’aggiunge al nostro gruppo di studio? Anche lui deve studiare Bohr?”, chiede infine Elia, giocherellando con la sua matita. “Magari riesce a spiegarlo a Luchino”.

Martino si lascia sfuggire una risata di sollievo, mentre Luca fa una faccia offesa e Mattia chiede con voce sottile: “Chi è Bohr?”

Niccolò si alza dalla sedia e si avvicina al bambino, accucciandosi davanti a lui: “Era uno scienziato. A te piace la scienza?”

Mattia annuisce, e Niccolò gli tende la mano. “Anche a me. Piacere, io sono Niccolò”.

Mattia guarda dubbioso la mano di Niccolò, ma alla fine si lascia sfuggire un sorriso e la afferra con decisione.

Martino e i suoi amici si scambiano uno sguardo.

E adesso?

  
  
***

  
  
“Fra’, non puoi tenerlo davanti alla Play fino a quando arriva tuo padre”, bisbiglia Giovanni, dopo tre ore che Mattia è stato piazzato sul divano a giocare a FIFA. Sono ancora tutti seduti al tavolo della sala, ma nessuno sta più studiando da un pezzo, ormai. Sono tutti impegnati a osservarlo giocare, come se fosse un raro animale esotico. “Gli fa male agli occhi”.

“Ho capito, Gio, ma non so che altro fargli fare”, risponde Martino, stizzito dalla sua stessa incompetenza. “Che fanno i bambini a parte giocare e lamentarsi?”

Niccolò fa schioccare la lingua, divertito, e sfila la matita da dietro l’orecchio: “Facciamo così”, dice, alzandosi dalla sua sedia, “io vado a parlare con Mattia e voi, intanto, ripassate Oscar Wilde”.

Giovanni, Luchino ed Elia sbuffano, ma obbediscono; Martino, invece, si limita ad osservare Niccolò dirigersi verso il divano e sedersi accanto al bambino.

“Ciao”, lo sente bisbigliare. “Ti stai annoiando?” 

Martino non ha ancora avuto occasione di vedere Niccolò interagire con i bambini; sono entrambi figli unici e, pur avendo cugini piccoli, Martino si augura di riuscire a rimandare i pranzi con i parenti fino ai trent’anni — e chi sa allora a che punto saranno loro due, se staranno ancora insieme. La consapevolezza che, in fondo, non serve a niente vagheggiare su queste cose lo ha sempre trattenuto dall’immaginare un futuro adulto con Niccolò, uno in cui possano avere una casa, una routine, dei figli, appunto.

Ma c’è chi invece ama tormentarlo e offrire illazioni sul futuro che li attende, e quel qualcuno è Filippo. Filippo lo ha avvisato sin da subito, a poche settimane di distanza dal suo incontro con Niccolò, che in ogni coppia gay c’è il “genitore figo” (parole sue) e il “genitore noioso”; e Martino, in caso di matrimonio ed adozione, sarebbe assolutamente il genitore noioso. 

Tutto questo giro di parole per dire che, al tempo, Martino aveva scelto di ignorarlo; eppure adesso, guardando Niccolò rivolgersi a Mattia, sta iniziando a pensare che forse Filippo potrebbe aver ragione.

Mattia mette in pausa l’ennesima partita a FIFA e sembra considerare la domanda di Niccolò. “Un pochino”, risponde infine, con la faccia di chi odia ammettere una scomoda verità.

“Cosa vorresti fare?”, gli chiede allora Niccolò, saltellando leggermente sul posto pur essendo ancora seduto sul divano. Martino lo ha visto poche volte con un sorriso così luminoso e pieno di energia — il tipo di energia _sana_ , quella priva della pericolosa, irrealistica smania di fare qualsiasi cosa, di mangiarsi il mondo, di ignorare le regole.

Mattia considera di nuovo la domanda, come se fosse una domanda seria, una domanda importante. “L’ultimo giorno di scuola durante l’intervallo abbiamo giocato alla lava”.

“Alla lava?”, chiede Niccolò, sollevando le sopracciglia con un sorriso. Martino riconosce quell’espressione, Niccolò la fa sempre quando lo sta prendendo in giro. Stavolta, però, è priva della solita affettuosa strafottenza: Niccolò ha capito di quale gioco sta parlando il bambino, ma vuole che sia lui a spiegarglielo. Spiegare è parte del gioco.

E infatti Mattia si anima, abbandonando il joypad sul tavolino davanti a sé: “Sì!”, dice, con entusiasmo. “Praticamente bisogna fare finta che il pavimento è lava e non bisogna toccarlo”. 

Niccolò fa schioccare la lingua e, con un gesto repentino, solleva entrambi i piedi dal pavimento. Mattia lo imita subito con la risata spontanea e cristallina tipica dei bambini.

“Togliete subito i vostri piedi lerci dal divano”, si sente dire Martino prima ancora che il cervello possa frenare la lingua, e — _porca troia_ , sarebbe _davvero_ il genitore noioso. Filippo aveva ragione. Ha diciott’anni ed è già diventato una casalinga disperata.

Niccolò volge lo sguardo verso di lui, e i suoi occhi stanno brillando. “Ma il pavimento è lava, Marti!”, gli risponde.

Con la coda dell’occhio, Martino vede Luchino muoversi di scatto; non ci vuole un genio per capire che anche lui ha appena tirato i piedi sulla sedia.

“Vabbè, direi anche ‘sti cazzi di Oscar Wilde a ‘sto punto”, ride Elia, chiudendo di colpo il libro e accucciandosi anche lui sulla sedia, allontanando i piedi dal pavimento.

Giovanni e Martino si scambiano uno sguardo, e Giovanni fa una piccola, veloce scrollata di spalle unita ad un sorriso. Difficile capire se il gesto stia a significare solo “è andata così”, oppure anche “non ti stressare, una pausa ci farà bene”; fatto sta che è subito seguito da Giovanni che si toglie le scarpe e si alza in piedi sulla sedia.

Mattia si lascia andare ad una seconda risata, evidentemente deliziato dal fatto che quelle persone che non conosce si stiano facendo prendere dal gioco che ha proposto.

“Dai, Marti”, lo esorta Giovanni, passando con un balzo sulla sedia alla sua sinistra, quella lasciata vacante da Niccolò. Quando Martino, con i piedi ancora fermamente appoggiati per terra, si limita a guardarlo, Giovanni si allunga in avanti e gli molla un coppino. “Daje, su, ti bruci gli alluci”.

Niccolò ride assieme a Mattia, Luchino ed Elia — e Martino, a questo punto, si vede costretto a cedere.

Avendo cura di dare mostra del proprio scetticismo, per mantenere una dignità di facciata, Martino si scalza e obbedisce all’ordine intimidatorio di Giovanni: monta sulla sedia e, per buona misura, si siede anche sul tavolo. “E mo’?”, chiede, giusto per essere polemico.

Dopo secondi di silenzio, Niccolò si toglie le scarpe, allunga la mano verso il pavimento, afferra una ciabatta dimenticata dalla mamma di Martino nella fretta di andare a lavoro, si posiziona bene sul divano e la lancia in direzione del tavolo di studio, centrando in pieno il petto del suo ragazzo.

“ _AHIA_ , ma sei un coglio — vieni qua, se hai il coraggio”, reagisce subito Martino, alzandosi di scatto in piedi sulla sedia e cercando qualcosa su cui saltare per poter arrivare incolume al divano. Nel frattempo, Elia e Luchino si adoperano per strappare gli angoli delle pagine di vecchi quaderni di matematica e per smontare una bic ed ottenere una cerbottana; Giovanni, il più pratico di tutti, sgancia il cuscino della sedia su cui si trova e lo lancia a frisbee in direzione del divano.

Da allora, scoppia il caos. Mattia e Niccolò usano i cuscini del divano per pararsi dalle pallottole di Elia e Luchino, Giovanni urla ordini strategici e Martino, riuscito a impossessarsi dello skate di Giovanni, cerca di muovercisi sopra senza scivolare ed ammazzarsi, per andare a vendicarsi come si deve.

La guerriglia va avanti fino a quando, non si sa come, Niccolò, Martino e Giovanni si ritrovano con la schiena sul pavimento, ed Elia, Luchino e Mattia possono proclamarsi vincitori sulla base di regole non scritte.

Una ad una, le sveglie impostate sui cellulari iniziano a squillare, segnalando la fine del pomeriggio di studio e, eventualmente, i Contrabbandieri fanno gli zaini e se ne vanno.

Restano Martino, Niccolò e Mattia; nessun genitore ha ancora chiamato per dare indicazioni e loro si ritrovano, alle otto di sera, a ordinare una pizza e mangiarla davanti a una replica di Ben 10.

“Quelli di oggi erano i tuoi migliori amici?”, chiede Mattia a un certo punto a Martino, quando la pizza è stata finita e di Ben 10 stanno scorrendo i titoli di coda. Lo chiede dal nulla, ma con fare pensoso, come se ci stesse rimuginando da ore.

“Sì”, risponde Martino, impilando i cartoni della pizza.

“ _Mh_ ”, borbotta il bambino, meditabondo. “E lui no?”, chiede poi, indicando Niccolò.

Martino si scambia con lui un rapido sguardo. Non ha più parlato con suo padre di Nico e, sebbene sia abbastanza certo che lo abbia fatto sua madre, Niccolò non ha mai ricevuto inviti da lui o da Paola. Martino, onestamente, non ha idea di come gestire l’argomento senza sollevare problemi famigliari e al contempo evitando di rinnegare ciò che è davvero.

“Anche lui è uno dei miei migliori amici. Però è un po’ più speciale”, risponde infine Martino, puntando verso una verità generica ma sincera. Niccolò cerca di reprimere un sorriso, ma non dice niente.

“ _Mh_ ”, ripete Mattia, il suo cipiglio simile a quello di Luchino davanti alla fisica quantistica. “Speciale in che senso?”

Martino sta iniziando a sentire un sottile velo di sudore depositarsi sulla base del suo collo. Come si parla ai bambini di queste cose? Filippo è il più qualificato a introdurre le persone con delicatezza a questi argomenti. Dovrebbe chiamare Filippo, farlo venire a casa sua e fargli spiegare che ci sono volte in cui agli uomini non piacciono —

“Per come la vedo io, ci sono migliori amici con cui è bello affrontare la vita di tutti i giorni”, interviene Niccolò, probabilmente presentendo l’attacco d’ansia incipiente di Martino. “E ci sono migliori amici con cui affronteresti anche cose tipo la fine del mondo. Ecco, io ho tanti amici, ma Martino è l’unica persona con cui vorrei restare solo, sulla Terra”.

Martino lo osserva, rapito. Sta realizzando, in questo preciso momento, quanta tenerezza possa generare vedere chi ami interagire con chi è più piccolo, più fragile, e osservarlo mentre cerca di spiegare le cose più complesse nel modo più semplice possibile.

Mattia appare ancora poco convinto. “Io vorrei restare da solo sulla Terra. Senza nessuno. Per fare quello che mi va”.

Niccolò, per la prima volta in tutto il pomeriggio, sembra non avere una risposta pronta a quell’affermazione. Una nuova forma di ansia inizia a montare nel petto di Martino, scacciando completamente la preoccupazione di spiegare cosa significhi essere gay a un bambino di sette anni senza causare incidenti diplomatici con i genitori. La voce del Niccolò di quasi un anno e mezzo e fa rimbomba nella sua testa, ricordandogli che a Niccolò, in fondo, spaventa parlare di queste cose. Gli piace teorizzare e ipotizzare, ma la solitudine è un argomento pericoloso.

Sta per cercare di sviare il discorso, quando Niccolò riprende a parlare: “Sai, lo pensavo anche io una volta. All’inizio, quando non ero solo pensavo che sarei stato meglio da solo. Ma a credere di stare meglio da solo, inizi a sentirti solo anche quando non lo sei”. Mattia resta zitto, con la testa appoggiata contro il cuscino del divano, e ascolta Niccolò con una concentrazione che Martino trova peculiare per un bambino che ha avuto una giornata intensa come la sua.

“E mi sento ancora così, a volte”, riprende a parlare Niccolò. “Come se tutti volessero impedirmi di fare quello che mi va di fare, e allora penso che starei meglio da solo. Però poi mi calmo, ci penso e non riesco a farmi venire in mente un solo personaggio di libri, film o fumetti che se la cavi sempre e comunque da solo”.

Martino sente qualcosa sfiorargli il dorso della mano e, abbassando lo sguardo, vede che si tratta del mignolo di Niccolò; allora ruota il palmo verso l’alto, e intreccia le dita con le sue.

“E anche se a volte ci penso ancora, adesso mi sento meno solo, anche grazie a Marti e ai suoi amici”, aggiunge infine Niccolò. “Vorrei che nessuno si sentisse solo come mi sentivo io prima. Non è una bella sensazione, sentirsi sani di mente e credere di essere l’ultima persona rimasta sulla Terra, impotente, senza nessuno che ti aiuti, o che ti ascolti”.

Martino registra solo vagamente che Niccolò ormai sta parlando più che altro a se stesso, e che Mattia si è addormentato di sasso: al momento, è impegnato a mettere insieme i pezzi del puzzle. E all’improvviso, Niccolò che perde il suo tempo ad aiutare lui e i suoi amici a studiare sembra avere molto più senso; Niccolò che ogni tanto gli chiede se sia tutto okay; Niccolò che si scusa di essere un peso; Niccolò che ha adottato la filosofia del minuto per minuto come se fosse un mantra; Niccolò a cui brillano gli occhi quando si volta a guardare Martino e il suo sguardo si ritrova a essere già ricambiato.

“Si è addormentato”, constata Niccolò, ridendo, in un sussurro.

“E ci credo, lo abbiamo sfinito”, replica Martino, osservando quello che fino a poco tempo fa era solo il fantomatico figlio di Paola Folena.

Restano così per un’indefinita quantità di tempo, con la televisione muta che ora sta trasmettendo un cartone con cani pompiere e con il tocco delicato delle dita di uno che sfiorano il dorso dell’altro.

Verso le nove arriva suo padre, scusandosi per il ritardo e per l’inconveniente. Martino, pur non avendo nulla di cui lamentarsi, non ha voglia di scusarlo, perciò si limita a passargli lo zaino di Mattia e a chiudere la porta; poi, torna sul divano accanto a Niccolò.

“Grazie”, dice Martino, d’un tratto, colpito dalla realizzazione di non averlo ancora detto ad alta voce.

”Di che? Di averti devastato il salotto con ‘Il Pavimento È Lava’?”, ride Niccolò, scuotendo la testa.

“No, di aiutarmi”, replica Martino, facendo spallucce, deciso a non farsi distrarre dalla serietà di ciò che sta cercando di dire. “Con la maturità, con Mattia, in generale”.

Niccolò gli offre un sorriso, per poi premere le labbra nella sua solita smorfia divertita: “Non c’è di che”, risponde. “Non sarei un buon genitore?”

“Saresti un _ottimo_ genitore”, ride Martino. “Anzi, fonti autorevoli mi dicono che saresti il ‘genitore figo’”.

Le sopracciglia di Niccolò volano in alto, sparendo sotto il suo ciuffo di capelli corvini. “Addirittura il genitore figo?”

“Parola di Filippo Sava. Mentre io sarei il ‘genitore noioso’”. Martino fa schioccare la lingua. “Diffamazione”.

“‘Togliete subito i vostri piedi lerci dal divano’”, gli fa subito il verso Niccolò, con un sorriso di derisione, avvicinandosi di più a lui per lasciargli un veloce bacio sulle labbra.  Martino si lascia baciare, ma avendo a cuore la sua integrità di ipotetico genitore aggiunge poi un sentito: “Stronzo”.

“Sto scherzando”. Gli lascia un altro bacio. “O almeno”, aggiunge, “per oggi sei stato bravo”. 

“Mi piace che sei possibilista sul mio non essere una pippa”, ride ancora Martino.  In quel momento, una chiave gira nella toppa della porta di casa. “Martino?”, si sente chiamare da sua madre. “Sono tornata, ce l’ho fat —”

Martino e Niccolò si scambiano uno sguardo, il “‘mo so cazzi” implicito nelle loro espressioni.

“Martino”, chiama ancora sua madre, stavolta con fare decisamente più minaccioso. “Cos’è questo schifo? Perché c’è una sedia per aria? Che ci fa la mia ciabatta nel vaso di fiori? Che sono queste palline bianche? _Martino_?!”

Martino stringe i denti e si alza dal divano, per andare incontro a sua madre. “Inizio con il dire che è tutta colpa di Niccolò e Giovanni”, è il suo esordio; Niccolò scoppia a ridere e si alza a sua volta, iniziando a rimettere i cuscini al loro posto.

“Stando a te è _sempre_ colpa di Niccolò e Giovanni”, si sente ribattere la madre di Martino, ma dopo avere intravisto il ragazzo del figlio il suo tono si è già ammorbidito.  Niccolò emerge e la saluta con la mano. “Di chiunque sia la colpa, comunque, io vado a letto”, sospira la madre di Martino, appoggiando la borsa sul tavolo e sparendo nella sua camera. “Buonanotte, ragazzi”.

“Me l’ha fatta passare liscia solo perché c’eri tu”, borbotta Martino, raddrizzando la sedia ribaltata da Elia.

“Genitore figo e ragazzo modello”, replica Niccolò a bassa voce, attirandolo a sé e baciando Martino fino a quando non gli strappa un sorriso.

Poi, camminando all’indietro, lo trascina con delicatezza verso la porta della sua camera.

“Ma il salotto —”, cerca di protestare debolmente Martino.

“Lo mettiamo in ordine domani”, lo interrompe subito Niccolò, canticchiando. Trascina Martino in camera e, senza mezzi termini, si toglie la maglietta.  “Non fare il noioso”, aggiunge, ridendo.

“ _Noioso_? te lo faccio vedere io, il noioso, vie' qua”, risponde Martino; poi, ridendo, lo bacia e chiude la porta.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cosa c'entra Schrödinger con tutto il resto della storia, vi chiederete voi. Bene, la morale, l'allegoria, la metafora dietro tutto questo è: ogni persona è un genitore di Schrödinger. Fino a quando non diventa genitore, non sa se sia un buon o un cattivo genitore (sto scherzando, studio lettere ma l'unica cosa che mi ricordo del liceo sono Schrödinger e Heisenberg, perciò è la prima cosa che mi sia venuta in mente di metterci).
> 
> Questa OS ha senso? No. Ne avevamo bisogno? Discutibile. L'ho riletta? Ovviamente no. Sono al 100% sicura che il nome del figlio di Paola non sia mai stato menzionato? Figuriamoci, me lo sono inventato di sana pianta. E infine: sono in grado di aprire bocca o di mettere in moto le mie dita su una tastiera senza menzionare Pietro Turano o Filippo Sava? Neanche. 
> 
> Nonostante la mia palese incompetenza, i vostri commenti sono sempre graditi.
> 
> Sono anche su Twitter, @ passatger.
> 
> Sam


End file.
